


Shine Like Stars.

by mivp



Series: The Stars Are Prettier [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivp/pseuds/mivp
Summary: Soonyoung wanted to shine like a star, but for Jihoon, he was already shining.





	Shine Like Stars.

They were 20, in a classroom of their university (a private one; because Soonyoung didn’t pass the Nagoya University entrance test, and Jihoon loved him enough to gave up on leaving Osaka so he can go to the same school with Soonyoung, again) in Ibaraki[1]. It was only 8.49 and they were waiting for their 9AM class starts.

Soonyoung, who was sitting behind Jihoon, poked the shorter’s back with a pen. Jihoon turned around and faced him. He raised his right eyebrow and Soonyoung grinned. “Since we’re living in Japan, I’m thinking about having a Japanese nickname.”

“What for?” Jihoon asked.

“I know Japan is not that racist anymore; but sometime people would look at me _that_ way when I say my name which is so Korean. Not so often, but as someone who is spending almost the whole of his life in Japan, it hurts.”

Of course Jihoon understand that feeling. He also hated when people look at him _that_ way. “Okay,” he nodded. “What kind of name you want? Please tell me it’s not something stupid.”

“Hoshi!” Soonyoung answered with a huge grin that made his eyes gone.

Jihoon tilted his head. “Stars?”

“Yeah. Do you know when someone shines as bright as a star, two things happen? One, they attract other stars and two, they light the way for those in darkness. I want to shine like that.”

The shorter smiled. “But you know… For me, you’re already shining.”

***

He is 32, under the clear night sky of Sapporo. Soonyoung is a single parent with 5 years old daughter, whose hand are holding his as they walking home from her daycare where he signed her up there so he can go to work.

The little girl is singing a song about the stars she just learnt at the daycare. After she’s done with her song, she glances up to her dad, “Daddy looks so shiny like the stars up there.”

Soonyoung laughs. “Yeah?”

She nods excitedly. “Yeah! It would be nice if I can reach the sky and take home one star, but I already have you so I don’t mind not having one.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He picks her up and kiss her forehead. His heart feels so warm; as he remembers someone from his past— _his first love_ —who once also said he was shining.

 

[1] Ibaraki: a city in Osaka Prefecture, Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese had an ethnic issue with Zainichi (Koreans who are permanent residence or South Korean nationality).  
> To read more about this: [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ethnic_issues_in_Japan#Korean_people)
> 
> Ibaraki is one hour train away from Matsubara, the city where they lived before.


End file.
